Terrible Fates
by KindredDarkness
Summary: I heard the scream with my own ears, loud enough to wake the dead, I saw the body with my own eyes, blood scattered everywhere, I tried to make it, whether I did or not...well I just don't know, I hope I did, I love her, please God have mercy...


Hey everyone this is my first Naruto fanfic haha please don't hate here cause its annoying, I hope you like it sorry for spelling errors and shit like that ahaha, Sadly I don't own Naruto or any characters from Naruto so please pay your respects to the rightful owner, if you like it leave a comment and post what you what in the next chapter and who you ship, and if you want any akatsuki characters popping up haha or if you want some dramatic twist like Sasuke talks more and Naruto turns emo and a non pervy Kakashi haha, Until next time. Kindred~~

chapter 1: And so it starts... Red blood... Naruto's tears

The world started to slow down, but my heartbeat was fast, 'It wasn't meant to end like this' I thought to myself as I was falling, I look down to see my pink hair moving in the breeze, 'so this is really it' I close my eyes waiting for the ground to come and meet me. That's when I felt it, I open my eyes rapidly as I feel my chakra spike, It was too late though, I was 10 meters away from the ground, you could hear my scream and the splat of my blood... I gave what I thought was to be my last smile, then all I could see was black…

Naruto POV

My head is pounding as I run towards her lifeless body, I was too late, kicking myself mentally "Please God, PLEASE" I yelled as the rain started to fall, I get closer I look at her face to her pale face a shit ton of blood covering every inch of her body, "No..no..no..NOOOOOO" I scream as I fall to one knee I crawl over to her body and cradle her to my chest "please God no..." I whisper, I pick her up as gently as i possibly could "Your going to be okay Sakura" I chanted to myself, I start to piss bolt to the hospital, my hot tears warming my cold face and falling onto hers, I stumble but manage not to trip and keep running. I see faint lights in the distance and I push all of my chakra into my legs.

'I made it... but whether Sakura did is something I wouldn't know' the emergency room doctors take her and I'm left standing in the hallway covered in blood that I knew didn't belong to me.

1 month later

I put on my best suit and head towards Inos flower shop, I hear the chimes go off as I enter the door "the usual Naruto?" I nod and she wraps up a bundle of white roses, "Naruto when are you going to talk again, It wasn't your fault" she says as he hands me the flowers, I toss the coins onto the counter then leave heading to the hospital, I enter and nod towards the nurse at the front desk, I head to room 365 thats on the 3rd floor and the 57th door on the left, thats where she was, I continue with my daily routine and stand in front of the door, I sigh and slide it open, I put the flowers in the vase and throw the old flowers out the window. I sit beside her bed on the visitors chair, which by now probably had my but imprinted into it, I sat there and watched the sunset not uttering a single word, I've been silent ever since the day, the day when I thought I lost her.

-  
Sakura POV

"Beep...beep...beep" I heard faintly as i started to awaken, my body felt like lead but surprising didn't hurt as much as had thought it would "mmmgnn" I groaned as I awoke, my vision was blurry but i managed to see all white walls, I waited for my vision to clear up, to find out that i was in a hospital. "Shit" I ground out, I get to my feet and try to stand but I wobble and trip but I manage to get my footing in the end, I walk to the door only to collide with a hard wall, well what I thought was a wall, I start to fall backwards only to be caught, I hear a gasp and feel a wetness fall onto my head, I look up to see Naruto. "S-Sakura" he stutters out and before I knew it I was pulled into his chest into a hug, I can feel him shaking as I put my hands around his lower back. "Naruto" I say softly, he pulls away "Do you know how long you've been unconscious for" I look up at him and shake my head "It's been 4 months since I found you... do you know how scared i was" he grabs my hand and drags me behind him "I need to take you to Tsundae", he stops and picks me up bridal style and starts to sprint, he bursts through her window 'Typical Naruto making a grand entry'.

"Naruto..sigh..what do you want now, are you going to start talking yet?" she asks with her head down looking at her shots lined up in a row 'Naruto hasn't been talking?' I thought to myself, "Really Tsunade, I thought I was your drinking buddy" I comment, she freezes and slowly looks up, eyes wide she says "S-sakura" she jumps up with tears in her eyes, Naruto lets me down and Tsunade tackles me "Look who i found" Naruto smiles.

I hear a knock on the door, It opens and I see Kakashi looking dead at me, his jaw drops "S-Sakura..." he stutters shocked, "Sensei" I hug him, I look behind him to see the one and only, "Sasuke" I murmur "Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, why is he here? when did he come home? what the hell did I miss" I manage to stutter out.


End file.
